Pyralis Heiligfeuer
Pyralis Heiligfeuer, or''' Holy-Flame''', is the head of the Religious Caste in the Worshippers of the Dragonkin, and current apprentice to The Zealot himself. Formerly a Dionyte, Pyralis is both known for his rough personality, and the many wounds his face has suffered in the distant past. Pyralis' power as a warrior-mage is top-notch and respected by all castes, some even envious or jealous of his position, much like his predecessor, The Zealot. History Growing up Pyralis was born into a long-line of Dionytes. Though Worshippers are measured on strength, and not lineage, his parents thought he'd do best there over the Cerberites he wanted to join. Pyralis was thus trained for the job from a young age, but refused to follow some lessons. His young life, as a result, was a boring one of training and studying the Winged Lords. Pyralis' lack of enthusiasm to train at this age had him skimmed over as a potential Promethean, as well as a Cerberite. Becoming a Dionyte Pyralis became a low-ranking Dionyte at the age of 13, going on official missions to retrieve objects for the good of Forinthy. These were usually not that special. Rubbings of a cave wall here, a shattered lamp there... Pyralis was successful, and didn't fail any missions... But who would when they were this easy? Because of his rapid success, it was decided he'd bring back a Dragon's Egg, killing the mother to secure the nest. Pyralis went on the long trek to this nest, across the Wilderness. He was 15 by the time he reached it. The young Dionyte drew his weapon of choice, a steel longsword, alongside his Anti-Fire Shield. Approaching the nest, Pyralis lept onto the back of the young dragoness, slicing at the sleeping beast's spine. Unfortunately... As Pyralis went to reclaim his prize, he neglected to watch for the Father, coming from his left side. The Monster clawed at his face, giving three long, deep, jagged scars from the left temple, curving around his face to the lower right chin. As the Beast went to spit flame upon Pyralis' face, he raised his shield, but not fast enough. The smell of smouldering hair filled the air, as Pyralis' scalp, and face, were set aflame, with third and second degree burns. He rubbed his Kinstone ring, returning to his leaders, with his first failure. Pyralis was left injured, but healing, for months on end. He kept his face wrapped in bandages, only seen by his friend, Lycan Roach, and many of the Hadeans and Healers. Pyralis could not speak well during this time, as the bandages interfered. Maggots ate away the rotting flesh of his skin, from poor medical treatment. He barely slept, only able to think of the pain... Every second, of every minute, of every day, the pain persisted. Reforged in the Light of the Lords Pyralis spent his time in silence, thinking on other topics to keep his sanity. One that emerged often, was religion. It was long said that when a Sacradii died, they felt either the heat of heaven, to reforge them in the Dragonkin's Kilns to be reused in their creations, or the freezing cold of failure, trapped in many layers of frozen hells. Pyralis began to see the symbolism of this situation, and laughed, much to the medic's surprise (It was the first sound he made in months), at the irony. The Worshipper got up, looking to a bowl of water, he unwrapped his face... Showing bright, burned red scars and burn wounds that'd stay with him for life. He began to think he was reforged in life. Because what did not kill him, only made him rise again, harder, and stronger. And that, is what Pyralis did, a year after his injuries. He pulled on new armour, and began training non-stop. His superiors were highly impressed by the change, some going so far as to give him the title "The Reforged." He even gained the attention of a few Prometheans as a sparring partner, able to prove their equal. Pyralis remained ashamed of his scars, however. He kept his face perpetually hooded or masked, even for sleep. He takes his meals alone, and keeps his skin covered. As a result, underneath his armour is a pale, scarred man, with fierce, fiery eyes. Ascension Pyralis soon proved worthy of a higher rank, but unfortunately for him, The Zealot, the Kronesian's apprentice, held the title of Atinaese Dionyte. Pyralis' mild manor compared to other Dionytes caught the attention of the Gaiaximus, who requested he be tested as the perfect balance between a man of the sword and a man of the word. Fearless Pyralis' first test was to prove his lack of fear. He was to fight the dragon that scarred him. Pyralis walked, for three days and three nights. He walked on until he reached the old nest, where the father dragon slept. Pyralis drew his mithril sword, decapitating the dragon. He felt a burning sensation about his face again, falling to the ground, screaming... Until he realised it was "Memory Pain." Pyralis got back up, a little shaky, as he went to skin the dragon's most choice hides, and claim the head for his own chambers. Faithful Pyralis' second trial was harder. He was to walk on coals, without burning, only to eventually fight a fire elemental while doing so. His faith in the "Winged Lords" helped him endure, barely suffering a wound. His feet were occasionally burned, but not bad enough to not be treatable. Compared to dragonfire, this challenge was nothing. Commanding Pyralis was told he had to lead a small group to destroy a bandit encampment within Forinthry. Pyralis led a group of five in, taking the camp from north, across the lava river, through burning their tents down with magic. Pyralis' sister Karme was among the five he was to lead, the only serious injury sustained being an arrow wound to the left arm of one of the magi. Finale As a final test, Pyralis was told he would have to defeat a Demon who was attempting to amass an army in the Wilderness. He was given a longsword, but no more was heard of the army. Pyralis had lept for the demon first, and upon the demon's death, from a longsword through the skull, his army scattered in sheer fear. He returned with the horns of the beast as proof, before being crowned At-Dionyte. With this he was given a Dragon dagger in exchange for his longsword. The Reforged Pyralis continued to push to his limits. He wasn't going to settle for being head of the Dionytes. His ambitious push kept him in constantly dangerous situations, but he did not mind, and time and time again, overcame the impasses. Dogma Pyralis had began to teach various Dionytes how to fight, by fighting followers of other faiths around Misthalin. It was here Pyralis had first encountered the Zealot Remnants. The Zealots were now less secret about their Zarosian ties. The Sacradhii, or Sacred Children of the Dragonkin, were moving a commandeered trade caravan from Draynor to Port Sarim. The Zealots marched to plan an attack upon Varrock. Pyralis and his team, Peony Draconis, Riccardo, and Gretchen the Shadow moved along the path, slowly eliminating the enemy targets. Pyralis also met Derek Keen, a converted theif to the Worshipper faith who now ran a group of bandits in Southern Asgarnia, where he raided "Heretical" caravans and carts. He let the Worshippers through without issue. This was not the last of the Zealots, however. They began to rile up farmers from Lumbridge, arming them to fight. Riccardo, Pyralis, Vakkan Wolfblood, and Gretchen the Shadow moved to end their attempted riots. This resulted in only one farm being burned down, and only one bridge broken. The third and final attacking group, was a Zealot warband, easily ripped apart by Vakkan and his mount Brimstone. Pyralis was teleported away, to fight the leader of the band, only to go missing for a few days. Appearance Facial Appearance On the rare occassion one does see Pyralis' face, it is a disgustingly grotesque collection of burns and scars, that did not heal well with age. He has three long, jagged scars from the dragon's claws starting at his left temple and curving around his face to the right side of his chin. His scalp is covered with burned patches, permanent blistered flesh adorning his brow. Each scar is red, scabbed over with time, but never truly healed to a faded white. It's possible Pyralis used dye on the wound, so it'd remain red and fresh looking at all times. The most frightening feature, by far, are his orange-brown eyes, once happy but now turned hard and bitter from years of difficult training and self-isolation. Body Appearance Pyralis stands 6 feet and one inch tall. He is rather average in build, equally strong as he is fast, but trained to maximum potential. The Atinaese Dionyte has scars strewn about his body, notably, three slashes from a dragon across his chest, also deep red. Pyralis is very pale beneath his robes and armour, due to never letting his flesh see the light of day. While his body hair should be a deep crimson, Pyralis has taken to removing it, as it doesn't grow in some patches. (Sort of an all or nothing deal.) Equipment Armour Atinaese Dionyte Robes Ruby shards embedded within, Pyralis' robes are made of loose, soft black dragon hide, mobile and protective. His robes end at his neck, his hands, and split below his belt to cover the tops of his chaps and protect his groin area. Black Dragonhide Chaps Pyralis' chaps are simle, yet functional. On his shins are two sets of Dragonwolf claws, a sharp, shiny red. This functions as a bit of style and a back-up weapon, if needed. The chaps themselves run down to the boots. Mithril Spiked Dragonhide Bracers Pyralis always wears a pair of dragonhide vambraces, the top side having riveted mithril plates for deflecting, going over the robes, with two large, jagged spikes made to act against plate armour on his hands, going the length of his middle finger. Pyralite Hood and Shroud Pyralis' hood is designed to completely hide his face. The hood is heavy, thick leather, with a matching cloak. It drapes over his shoulders, spikes stemming from it of mithril, with mithril scales hidden from view to maintain excellent defense, and subtlely. Black Dragonhide Scale Shield Pyralis' go to shield. It is about a foot wide, decorating his left forearm. Each scale on the shield is mithril, riveted loosely onto black dragonhide and then blackened to a dark black tone. Mithril also makes the frame to the shield, which due to leather straps, allows his left hand to remain free for spellcasting or dagger work. Finally, Pyralis' shield was adapted for use with his bracer, adding another three inches onto the anti-armour spike on it, totaling at six inches long. Weapons Dragon Longsword Pyralis' Longsword was entrusted to him after a grueling set of tasks were laid before him. Upon completion, he earned the right to claim such a blade. The longsword is three feet of the "Holy Metal" of the Dragonkin. Single sided, it curves into a hook on the unsharpened side, for slight tactical useage. The crossguard fans out, meant to be used to disarm an opponent. The pommel bears a Dragonkin marking, the compass rose and the Stone of Jas. Pyralis dislikes using it in combat, only carrying it in honour duels. Dragon Sacrificial Athame Pyralis would almost never use this in open combat. It was entrusted to him upon earning the right to lead the Religous caste. It is a curved blade, sharpened on both sides. It's use is meant to reflect sacrifice of dragons and humans to the Winged Lords. The blade had taken many lives in its grueling history, but not once was it poisoned, nor once was it lost. Typically, the head of the Religous caste never saw enough battle for it to be lost. Worshipper-Steel Longsword A grittier work longsword, this is Pyralis' main weapon. A double-edged, Fremennik styled longsword crafted by Dunvald Eisschild. The blade is steel, baring a dragonbone hand grip and a crossguard showing fine dragon wings, though it is admittedly cast-moulded for quick production in comparison to the blade itself. The blade, however, is a versatile steel smelted with dragonbone. While this does nothing to make the sword stronger than a Fremennik sword, zealous Worshippers like Pyralis love the steel made this way, claiming it to be superior to all other sorts. Trivia Category:Warrior Category:Modern Magic user Category:Noble Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Dragonkin Worshippers Category:Humans